Some watches, in particular watches with complications, comprise such a large number of functions that it is not possible to correct them all by means of a single crown. This is why additional control means are used such as push-buttons. Among such push-buttons, there are known miniature push-buttons essentially comprising a socket driven into or bonded in an aperture made in the middle part of the watch and a cylindrical shaft formed of a single piece and able to slide freely into the socket. The shaft includes a first part passing through an aperture arranged at the inner end of the socket, and a second part of larger diameter than the diameter of the first part and comprising a groove for housing a sealing gasket cooperating with the inner wall of said socket. A push-button of this type comprises a return spring in the form of a spiral. The correction operations are performed by pushing the stem into the socket by means of a sharp instrument such as a ballpoint pen for example. During its movement forward, the push-button stem abuts against a lever via which the correction is carried out. Pushing in the stem compresses the spring. If the pressure on the stem is released, the latter returns to its rest position via the effect of the return force of the spring.
Push-buttons of the type described hereinbefore have very reduced dimensions. Such push-buttons thus save space. Moreover, they do not project from the middle part and thus are not liable to be accidentally activated. However, they have the drawback of being unattractive and requiring the use of a tool in order to be actuated.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks in addition to others by providing a corrector device for a timepiece for correcting a piece of information which constitutes an alternative to the miniature push-buttons of the prior art.